1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to screen printing apparatus and more particularly to a multi-station, multi-color screen printer as well as a method for using this apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art to which the present invention is directed teaches many different types of rotary screen printing devices. As used herein, the term rotary refers to angular displacement of the screens about a vertical axis when different workpieces are to be printed. The aforementioned prior art includes a four-color, one-station screen printer; a four-color, four-station screen printer: a six-color, one-station screen printer; and a six-color, six-station screen printer. All of the foregoing prior art screen printers have a common loading and unloading problem because of the positioning of the printing screens with respect to the printing stations. That is, the prior art structure requires that the operator lean into the machine to load and unload the articles to be printed at one or more of the printing stations. This represents a substantial element of danger since the printing stations are, by definition, rotatable about a vertical axis. Therefore, it is entirely possible for the apparatus to be rotating at the time that the operator is either loading or unloading the articles at a particular printing station. In addition to the inherent dangers in the prior art structures, there is also the inconvenience of reaching inwardly in order to load and unload the machine. These actions are both time consuming and tiring and, therefore, result in lower efficiency with an attendant increase in unit cost and decrease in quality.